1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conferencing, and more particularly, to extending the range of wireless piconets or wireless Personal Area Networks (PANs) by use of a conferencing connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio conferencing and video conferencing enable geographically remote individuals or groups to communicate with each other from their respective locations. Conferencing serves a valuable purpose by reducing the time and expense required by traveling to meet in person. Accordingly, teleconferencing enables increased profitability, productivity, and efficiency within or among organizations. Conferencing also allows enterprises to speed decision-making and empower dispersed teams. Conferencing is particularly beneficial in the fields of business, medicine, education, and government.
In audio conferencing, speakerphones are examples of endpoint devices used to enable audio communication between participants at two or more sites. An example of a speakerphone can be found in the POLYCOM® SOUNDSTATION® line of products. Video conferencing offers the additional ability to communicate graphic information and to view the facial expressions and body language of the conference participant(s) located at a remote site. Video conferencing offers the benefits of face-to-face communication without the inconvenience, expense, and uncertainty associated with traveling. An example of a video conferencing unit can be found in the POLYCOM® VIEWSTATION® line of products.
It is often desirable to share data with remote participants during a conference. Video conferencing and collaboration, together with data sharing and collaboration, allow increasingly dispersed organizations to pull their human and information resources together to create new ways of working and interacting. A video conferencing system can provide a rich and effective collaborative environment, even though participants may be thousands of miles apart.